


The vr46 Academy Sin Bin

by JustASinBin



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Confused boner, First Kiss, M/M, More relationships and people to be added, One-Sided Love, each chapter tells you the ratings and pairings, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustASinBin/pseuds/JustASinBin
Summary: A whole lot of ships, whole lot of ratings. The academy riders in different scanarios and snapshots. Some fics are longer then others. Most are short unfortunately.





	1. Luca/Bez [M]

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the ratings and ships before you read the chapter. Don’t like, don’t read. We’ll tell you in the chapter note if there are other things you need to look out for to determine if you wanna read that chapter or not (I.e any graphic descriptions or TWs). 
> 
> Update 27 Oct 2019: switched the rating from [E] to [No Rating] because the rating depends on the chapter you choose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca and Bez deal with Australia together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m soft for these two. Sorry it’s not long, but I hope it cheers someone up.
> 
> Ciao

“Fuck Luca,” Bez moaned. Luca’s back was arched off the bed and his hands where being held above his his as Bez fucked into him, the force of his thrusts so strong that the bed’s frame banged against the wall in a rhythmic tap.

Luca was panting and then he screamed when Bez bit at his neck. His body was covered in a sheen of sweat. Bez’s lips crashed against his and the pace slowed down as they melted into the kiss. Bez let go of his hands and cupped his face instead, allowing Luca to tangle his hands on Bez’s hair. Luca shoved the younger to the side and quickly got onto his lap, lining himself and sinking down on him in one swift move causing both of them to moan.

“Fuck, you feel so good Marco.” Luca put his hands on Bez’s shoulder and pushed himself down as Bez thrusted up.

“If you could only see yourself Luca,” Bez mouthed at Luca’s neck and before whispering into his ear, “you look perfect.”

Luca head rolled back allowing Bez to kiss and nip at more of his throat.


	2. Celestino/Valentino [E/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vale: I love you my boi  
Cele: omg I love you too  
Vale: S-son?  
Cele: d-daddy >:)))  
Vale: biTCH WhAt ThE fUcK?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so funny story, we wrote this in a series of WhatsApp messages and we managed to compile them. It ends abruptly and it’s a one sided love. It’s trash y’all. 
> 
> For our sensitive readers, there are some mentions of self hate but very briefly and the beginnings of an anxiety attack, if you squint, but it’s only like a sentence or two. It’s not enough to warrant a full on TW but everyone has different triggers so stay safe <3. 
> 
> Ciao

The ranch was quiet as the days events went to a close. Celestino was in one of the spare room, shirt off and boxers pushed low with a had his hand wrapped around himself, the thrill of having the door slightly open adding to it all. The afternoon light is streaming through the window casting the room is a soft glowing yellow. He could imagine the way he looks, bed sheets white and rumbled around him. His head thrown back as he pinches one his nipples and comes quietly, vale’s name rolled off as a moan from his lips. Vale gazed through the cracked door and sees it all and quickly but quietly steps back in shock. He feels his hard on and he feels disgusted by himself but he also can’t help but think of what he saw and quickly rushes off to his room. He calls franky to his room.

“Yes vale?” Franky asks and quickly starts to worry as he watches vale pace around in his room.

“Celestino, has he been acting weird around me?” He inquires much to franky’s confusion.

“Um well no???? He fanboys around you but that was only initially. Now he just quietly takes your advice and is normal around you just like how I learned to calm my fanboy. Nothing out the ordinary. Um from time to time he blushes at your compliments but I think that’s everyone ya know.”

Vale sat down and ran his hands over his face and hair.

“His door to his room was slightly open, I saw him masturbating in his room.”

Franky let out a quick snort, “well I mean he is 18. I’ll tell him next time to make sure his door is closed before he gets reacquainted with his right hand.”

“Franky,” vale looked up to him and frowned, “he moaned my name.” Vale signed.

“Well shit, that’s um....wow okay.” Franky shifted his weight on his feet and crossed his arm. “Welp, it’s harmless. To be honest I don’t think he’s the only academy rider that has moaned your name nor is he the only fan that has moaned your name. Why make a fuss of it now?”

Vale shook his head, “I don’t know Franky. I don’t know.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Franky went up to Vale and kissed his forehead, “I’ll talk to him about it and hopefully not spook him off.” Franky turned and left the room with out a notice leaving vale alone, deep in his thoughts.

—

Franky knocked at Celestino’s, now closed, door.

“Yeah?” Came a muffled voice.

“It’s me, can I come in?”

“Yup.” Franky opened the door and saw Celestino on the center of his bed, the only source of light was from his nightstand’s lamp and he was wearing hoodie calmly scrolling through his phone. “What’s up?”

“Celestino I need to talk to you about something.”

He looked at Franky and his eyebrow creased up in worry.

“Am I in trouble?”

“No, can I sit on your bed?” Celestino nodded and franky calmly sat down and looked around the room not wanting to look at him and embarrass him. “Why did you keep your door open?”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play stupid with me. You’re a smart kid. You know exactly when Valentino goes to his room in the afternoon. You love your space so you always keep your door closed but today you didn’t. Was it an accident or was it planed?”

“What does it matter?”

Franky looked at Celestino watching as a small blush formed on his face, “it matters because he saw and he wants to know what games your playing at. What do you want from him?”

Celestino looked away, eyes suddenly watery. “It doesn’t matter,” he whispered.

“Celestino, I know he doesn’t think any less of you but this changes things. You can’t act on these feelings okay? Just let it go.”

“Why? Are you jealous?” He sneered. Celestino’s breathing suddenly fast. Franky rolled his eyes.

“Calm down, you know nothing Cele, you’re young—“

“SO WHAT? DOES THAT MEAN IM NOT ENOUGH FOR HIM?!” He suddenly yelled.

Franky quickly got up and pulled Celestino towards him who lashed out and tried to get of Franky’s quick to no avail.

“Calm down.”

“NO! I TRIED EVERYTHING BUT THE BIKE IS STUPID AND IM NOT GOOD ENOUGH, I’M NOT ENOUGH,” Celestino hiccuped, tears running down his cheeks, “I’m not-“ His body shook with sobs.

“Celestino, look at me.” Celestino eyes pierced into his soul, “you’re enough. Trust me when I say that.”

“I love him,” Celestino whispered.

“I know. And know that he won’t hate you for how you feel but you have to understand why he can’t be with you or any of us for that matter. He has to be our mentor, or the lines will get blurry and he doesn’t want to fuck up your career with a scandle. He wants you to find someone that’s right for you, not an old man like him.”

“He’s not old.” The younger grumbled.

Franky let out a small laugh, “yeah maybe but he feels like it. Just get some rest. I’ll tell him to talk to you in the morning.”

“No, I can’t see him tomorrow he’ll hate me cuz he knows-“

Franky held the younger’s face between his hands, “Cele, he doesn’t hate you. Hell Fenati fucked up and vale doesn’t hate him and what he did was bad. Loving him isn’t a crime. But he has to talk to you and I think you’ll benefit from having a 1 to 1 with him. Now, go to sleep. I’ll talk to you first thing in the morning too.”

Celestino nodded his head and slowly tucked himself into bed, “Franky, could you stay with me until I fall asleep?”

“Yeah I can. Sleep now.”

“Okay. Night.”

“Good night bambino.”

— next morning —

Franky left Celestino’s room and glanced at Vale waiting on the other side.

“How is he?” He asked.

Franky arched his eyebrow and shook his head, “nervous and ashamed. Be gentle with him. And Vale?” Franky walked up to him and looked him in the eyes, “I know that face Vale, keep your own feelings in check. Don’t make this more complicated.”

Vale nodded his head and then entered into the room. Celestino was on the bed on his side, back facing him. Vale gently closed the door and sighed. He walked up to he bed and climbed on it laying down next to Celestino, looking at the ceiling.

“Good morning.”

“Morning,” was the soft reply.

“I’m not mad at you you know.”

Celestino didn’t reply and Vale sighed. He reached up and pulled Cele’s hoodie back to reveal the back of his head. He glanced at his neck and saw a small blush that he knew no doubt spread to his face and chest. “Could you please say something.”

“Am I gonna get kicked out from the academy?” He softly asked.

Vale looked at him in shock. “No never Cele, you didn’t do anything wrong. You’re one of our best.”

Cele didn’t say anything, only staying still.

“Can you please look at me?”

Cele shook his head and Vale rolled his eyes quickly pulling the younger around so that his neck was on his bed and Vale was leaning on his elbow looking at him. To his amusement, Cele had his eyes tightly shut, his face flushed and anxious. Vale put his hand on cele’s cheek and watched as his body jumped in surprise and his breathing quickend. “Please, look at me.”

Vale had to hold a gasp as Cele’s eyes looked at him, the normally cheerful eyes stormy with emotions he couldn’t read.

“I’m sorry.” Cele whispered, voice broken.

Vale shook his head and shushed him, “for what Cele?”

Cele closed his eyes and took a deep breath before pushing himself up, face inches from vale’s. Vale stood still, he could feel Cele’s breath on him, time seemly suspended in the air. Cele tilted his head and brushed his nose against vale’s cheeks.

“I’m just a boy that doesn’t know better.” Cele whispered and then crashed his lips against Vale’s.

Valentino hissed against the teenager's lips, not exactly returning the kiss.

Cele took advantage of the moment of shock, pushing at Vale and straddling his hips, crotch pushing into Vale's. He was already half hard, being this near to Vale and _kissing_ _him_....

"Fuck me, please...", Cele whispered against Vales lips, the older man hesitantly moving his lips against his. "I trust you, and I _need_ it."

He rolled his hips in a circle shape, making Vale groan and grab his hair, stopping the kiss. "No."

Cele whimpered quietly. "Please, please, please-", he begged, knowing he must've sounded childish. "I'd have to ask... Franky or Pecco-"

Valentino growled at the words, the images flowing through his head. "Don't", he sighed, closing his eyes as his grip loosened and Celes mouth mouthing at his chin, his neck. "You don't need me, just don't."

"CELE! Your package-"

Valentino couldn't even react, as in pushing Celestino off him and pulling down his shirt where Celestino's hands were touching his skin. No, the young Italian only broke the kiss, not moving an inch as Valentino tried to push at him.

Valentino turned his head towards the window, squeezing his eyes shut as Celestino looked at the newcomer.

"Vale?! What the _fuck_?!"

Luca was frozen in the door step and Valentino bit his lip, Celestino's hips still (probably not even noticed) slightly rolling against his hard on. "Vale, he's a kid..."

"Get off...", Valentino sighed quietly, Cele's face now nuzzling in his neck, body shaking slightly. "Come on, please."

—

"So you're fucking minors now?", Luca hissed as Valentino closed the door behind himself, not wanting to leave Cele alone with this now, but he had to. "He's like your son, you said that!"

"Could you be any louder? Also he’s 18", Valentino snapped and grabbed Luca's sleeve, pulling him downstairs into the kitchen, closing the door as well. His brother looked at him with squinted eyes, obviously disgusted.

Valentino crossed his arms in front of his chest, avoiding eye contact. He felt like a little boy, disappointed in himself and not knowing what to do.

"I didn't fuck him", Valentino explained. "I... I saw him masturbating last night, okay?"

Luca's expression told him it wasn't a good point to stop talking. "Okay, no wait. I caught him masturbating, and he moaned my name. I talked to Franky about it and then to Cele, and he... kissed me", Valentino sighed, placing his face in his palm. "I didn't stop him, I didn't know what to do. Like what the actual fuck do you do in this situation??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry it ends so suddenly. Hope you enjoyed the crisis. Any requests, kudos, comments, concerns?


	3. Luca/Pecco [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca and Pecco share a first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUUUFFFFFFFFF. If you don’t already know, there are two people running this account and we gave each other prompts and one of them was First Kiss. Please enjoy this wholesomeness. 
> 
> Oh also, please note this is a fan FICTION. I highly doubt the ranch has spare rooms but in this fic it does. 
> 
> Ciao

The house was dark but Luca knew it by heart, the ranch being a second home to him. What he wasn’t expecting was the other person in the kitchen. He could see his frame leaning against the counter as he eat an apple.

“A little late isn’t it?” He said softy watching as the graceful body turned to look at him, eyes warm brown but bright even in the dark lighting.

“Could ask the same of you. Apple?” He asked. Luca walked over and accepted a piece and let himself relax next to Pecco as they shared the apple.

“I think we should go to sleep, Vale will kill us if we don’t improve our times.” Pecco whispered.

“Please, I’m pretty confident about my ability to bullshit my way through things but I am tired so let’s go to sleep.” Luca’s heart was pounding, _lets_ _go_ _to_ _sleep_ _like_ _together_ _or_ _separate_ _or_ _oh_ _my_ _god_. His hands were sticky from the apples so he turned on the facet to wash them hyper aware of Pecco just behind him.

The walk was silent and tense, yet eerily calm. Both of their rooms were at the end of the hall except Luca’s was to the left and Pecco’s to the right.

“So um, goodnight Luca.” Pecco said turning towards his door without a glance at Luca.

“Goodnight Pecco.” He mangaged to get out before Pecco closed his door. Luca quietly went to his room and sighed. “_Goodnight_ _Pecco-_ god I’m stupid.” Luca heard a door open and close followed by a soft knock on his own door. Trying to not run to answer it, he quickly opened it to a nervous Pecco.

“Can I come in?”

“Sure,” Luca gestured and let him in. Pecco turned around and got close to him. He reached up and took Luca’s face into his hands.

“Luca I am very bad at this but I would like nothing more but to kiss you and I don’t know if you feel like that but can I kiss you please?” He whispered, his eyes pleading into Luca’s soul.

“Yes.” Was the horse whisper. Pecco’s lips were soft and Luca could still taste the apple they shared. He stumbled back until the wall was behind him never breaking the kiss. He could feel Pecco’s body shifting against him and each point of contact sent a shock into his body.

Eventually the need to breath forced them apart but with their foreheads touching Luca felt like he just won the hardest race of his life.

“I can’t stay in your room, it be too suspicious.”

“I know, it’s okay.”

Pecco places a kiss on Luca’s cheeks and then his neck.

“Goodnight Luca.” Pecco whispered against his ear sending a shiver down his back. Luca closed his eyes and felt Pecco leave a chaste kiss on his lips. Head against the wall, the only sound Luca could hear was the soft click of the door closing followed by a dull thud of Pecco’s own door closing, but most of it was drowned out by the pounding of his heart that rang in his ears.

Luca stumbled to his bed and sank his face into the pillow. The grin on his face almost hurt. _We_ _kissed_. Luca’s fingers went up to his lips almost in awe, _holy_ _shit_ _I_ _kissed_ _Pecco_. And with thought thought Luca let himself drift into an easy sleep. Tomorrow was a new and exciting day. _With_ _Pecco_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you were left with a grin just a big as Luca’s. As always: kudos, comments, concerns?


	4. Vale/Fabio [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabio enjoys a night with the academy boys at the ranch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is just straight up crack. Again, written over a series of WhatsApp messages. Kudos to you if you can pick out the two different writing styles which indicate when a message ended and another person picked up on the story. 
> 
> Ciao

Luca you know I don't mind visitors but you could tell me beforehand, couldn't you?"

"Sure, but this one... I don't think he's here to ride only, he's to stay for a few days..."

"And...?"

"And not only to ride bikes, bro."

Vale ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

“Are you fucking—“

“Yes we are.”

Vale glared at Luca who was trying to hide his smile, “—kidding me, are you fucking kidding me? If I hear anything I will bust into that room and forcibly yeet everyone naked into the outdoors.”

“Hmmm, I advice against that, I think Mig has an outdoor kink.”

“I really can’t win around you guys huh?”

“Nope,” Luca patted Vale on the back, “good luck.”

"Just tell me it's not another rider, then you're alright to go-"

"Vale, you know Enea wasn't our fault-"

"Then nope. You won't bring another GP rider in here, fucking hell."

"You could... Uh...-"

"I won't _fuck_ another rider!"

"You won't fuck _another _rider."

— later on in the night —

Vale turned the lights off in the kitchen. The only sound was the shrill of the crickets from outside.

_Who_ _did_ _they_ _bring_? _Do_ _I_ _even_ _want_ _to_ _know_? His thoughts were interrupted by the lights that he just turned off turning back on. He turned around and was face to face with a startled Fabio.

“Oh Vale, sorry didn’t see you.” His soft accent making each word sound a whole lot prettier then they were. He wasn’t wearing a shirt but at least had the decency to wear boxers. He could see that his cheek and neck were littered with bruises and scratches. Fabio blushes and looked away before walking up to the refrigerator and rummaging through it.

“You are staying safe no?”

Fabio nearly dropped the case of strawberries he found but managed to compose himself, “y-yes.”

“And they’re kind to you? Not too rough?”

“Uh, just the right side of everything. Not too rough but not too gentle. They take care of me.”

“And you know that they can stop the moment you tell them?”

“Yes, they know my safeword.” Fabio took a bite of the strawberry and Vale watched enchanted as his lips wrapped around the berry, a small smirk on Fabio’s lips as he watched vale’s gaze on his lips. “Do you like what you see Valentino?” He asked cocking his head to the side, leaning back against the counter. Vale could see the outline of his hard on, the Frenchman for all his delicacy was not ashamed of his body nor one to back down from what he wants.

Vale made a show of standing back and slowly looking Fabio up and down. “Yes, very much. But I’m too old for this stuff, do enjoy your time with the boys and be careful with Bez and Cele, they both have sharp teeth.” He forced himself to turn around and walk away but Fabio has other plans.

“So it’s true then, you’ve been with them?” The Frenchman pushed, long legs quickly guiding him to Vale, blocking his path.

Vale rolled his eyes, “no, I’ve watched them though.”

“Then maybe now you can join us. I’m sure they’d enjoy your company. I know I would.”

“No, some lines are not meant to be crossed.”

“Yet the finish line is meant to be crossed.” Fabio stopped in front of Vale, his blood rushing and heart beating like it was race day. He put his hand on Vale crotch and gently squeezed, Vale letting out a gasp. Fabio nipped at Vale’s neck and licked at his jawline before resting his lips near Vale’s ear and whispered, “I promise I’ll be a good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s honestly hard at times for me to write Vale/academy riders because I just see a loving dad/big bro trying to take care of his bois that I find it weird trying to write them romantically or sexually. If I do find myself writing it, it comes out one sideded with Vale confused going “NOPE” like the Cele/Vale fic. However, I have written some and maybe will post but idk, until then I hope you enjoyed this trash. 
> 
> Also, there are three different type of Vale fans: 
> 
> Fan 1: Yeah, Valentino Rossi, wooo   
Fan 2: Vale can be my daddy anyday >:)  
Fan 3: Dad/Ole Man/Grandpa please hurry up, it hurts to see you below p5 and I don’t want you to retire but if you do, please get at least (1) more win before you go? Please. :’( 
> 
> I go cri now.


End file.
